(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of graphics data processing for display, more specifically, the method and apparatus of the present invention is related to the mutual exclusion of drawing engine execution.
(2) Related Art
A computer graphics device typically has numerous drawing engines for modifying a next frame data for display. Each drawing engine may be required to modify data provided to other drawing engines for further processing. With currently available technology, data coherency is sometimes lost when a next frame data is accessible for modification by multiple drawing engines.
It is therefore desirable for a method and an apparatus for providing data coherency for data accessible by multiple drawing engines.